


The Evil Within Us

by orphan_account



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: I guess..., I mean, M/M, Sadness, also my first one, but - Freeform, its not the worst..., so its all good, so sorry if it sucks ass, then its happiness, this is kinda, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark just wants to have a little fun...</p>
<p>PS. This switches back and forth between POV's as indicated by: ____'s POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. *Insert interesting title here*

**Author's Note:**

> Soo... This is my first ever work... I'm sorry if it's terrible. My cousin reviewed and said she liked it, so... Anyways, I'd love to hear feedback on this, just don't be a douche, pls. I guess that's all, so here we go!   
> P.S. I formatted this weird. I have short little things called BEPs instead of chapters... I'll post three of em a day maybe? I have 16 of them... Also, I'm not entirely sure how this site works, yet, so sorry if formatting is weird. Anyways, I'll shut up now. Enjoy the story!

BEP 1

MARKS POV  
"I wonder where my lil green bean is." I said as I walked down stairs. I heard a rush of water. "Mmf. Shower." I hear the water cease. Slowly I creep down the hall towards the bathroom. I hear the light thumping of footsteps on the other side of the door. "This is gonna be good." I thought to myself. Peeking through a crack in the door, I can see him, his back is to me, a towel loosely wrapped around his waists. Good thing this door doesn't creek much. Slowly, I push the door open just enough for me to slip in. I can see him fully now. I could see every muscle tense and relax as he dried his hair. God he was beautiful. From his light green floof that glinted in the light with beads of water, to his shoulder blades shining with dew, down to the curvature of his lower back to... My eye hovers on the towel for a moment... Anyways, I could stare at his masterpiece of a body for hours, but I didn't have time. I had to make my move. I spread my arms and tiptoed to him slowly. Now for my attack...

 

JACKS POV

"Jehsus I'm hot." I just got out the shower. Suddenly, two giant arms wrapped around my arms and across my chest. "WHAT THE FOOK?!" I shout. I struggle to break free from my attacker. "I'm not going down like this!" I bit one of his arms. He recoils in pain and I shove backwards as hard as I could, nearly loosing my towel, and whirled around to face my attacker, arms poised for a punch.

MARKS POV

I fell. And I fell hard. Didn't expect Jack to react so violently. "OOF" He shoves me back making me hit my head on the door. Fuck. I slid down the door on to the floor. My vision's hazy. My hand flew to the back of my head. No blood. Good. He turned around. Heh, almost lost his towel. Almost. He looks ready to throw a punch but freezes mid swing, inches from my face. Gah, I feel funny. "Ah, mah head..." The blackness nearly claims me. I blink hard, trying to hold onto consciousness. But something doesn't feel right. Must be the shock of it.

JACKS POV

"Oh shite, I'm so sorry Mark, even though you're a fookin asshole fer that." I look down at his crumpled form, he really hit his head bad. "Oh jeez wait are you okay Merk?" He blinks a couple times, and shakes his head a bit back to reality. "Oh yeah, just grand!" He says with that ever present snark in his tone. "You're an ass." I offer him a hand and begin to pull him up. As I'm getting him up, he shoots up, dragging me into him. "You fookin bastard." I said with a giggle. He plants his beautiful lips on mine. I accept them graciously. He pulls away, staring into me with his chocolatey brown eyes. "I know, but it was oh, so worth it." He says as he wraps his strong arms around me, gripping me tight, and bringing me in for another kiss. He starts to move his hands from my shoulder blades down my back and comes to rest at my lower back. He kisses from my neck all down to my collar bone, eliciting a small moan from me. I move my hands slightly underneath his shirt, and pull him closer to me from his waist. We stand there in each other's embrace for a moment. I'm enjoying this. The fog is finally clearing on the mirror. I look at it to examine us. My eyes stare at his strong arms that encircle me. I barely notice the emotion on his face and almost turn away. I glance back up and see a bewildering sight. The Mark in the mirror is yelling at me. The Mark in front of me has his head on my shoulder. I look back at the mirror. Mark looks like he is screaming at me. I begin to panic, my heart beginning to race as soon as I realized what he's saying. "Run."

I pull away from Mark, unable to hide the panic in my eyes. He looks concerned. "Jack, what's going-" he pauses. "Oh, you figured it out, huh?"  
"Figured what out? What the hell is going on?!"  
I look back at the Mark in the mirror. He had begun to cry. I've never seen him in such distress. His face is as red as fire. Tears stream down his face, twisted with agony. I move my focus back to the Mark in front of me. His look of concern quickly turns into a sinister grin. I have a closer look at him now. His once kind eyes were now gone. The whites were black, the irises red, and the emotion was gone. He now had a few flames emitting from his red hair. His teeth were sharpened and claws protruded from his nails. His expression was bloodthirsty. He moves towards me, quick as a flash. He starts to lift his clawed hand towards my face. "No, no don't you dare fukin touch me." "Relax, babe." He says as he touches my forehead, his hand as cold as ice. "Night, night, Jackaboy."  
Everything goes dark...

 

 

BEP 2

JACKS POV

"Gah, my head... Wait what the fuck?" I slowly open my eyes and I see nothing but blackness. I'm sitting down in a chair. I feel ropes holding my arms down and my legs back. 

"What the hell happened?"

Now I remember. But... Did Mark really do this? It couldn't have been him... Could it? No. I refuse to believe that. Maybe. I try to find any light in the black abyss that surrounded me. Out of the darkness, I see something. Or rather somethings. Two, blood red eyes burned in the dark. I struggle against my restraints, but they hold too well.

"Who are you, what do you want?" I call out at the owner of the eyes. 

They shift a little, then begin to move towards me. As they get nearer a dim light hanging by a string above me comes on. I see Mark. No, not Mark... That... Creature, moving like a serpent towards me. The light casts horrifying shadows onto its face.  
"Oh hey you're awake." It says. Oh god, It even has his voice, a little distorted but still his voice. "I guess you could call me... Dark. Yeah, Dark, I like that."

"What are you?" I demand. 

His straight lipped expression turned into a sinister grin. "Oh you really don't know, do you? Do you mean to tell me he actually never told you about me? Never warned you?"

"Who never warned me?"

"Why Mark of course.... Ugh, allow me to explain, I'm what you might call the dark side of your dear Mark I guess, and a very strong one at that, and your Mark has locked me away for far too long. And shoving him into the door left his mind just weak enough for me to gain control, oh, and thanks for that by the way." 

"What do you want?"

"Well, to destroy of course. To take everything Mark has ever loved or wanted or..." He glances mischievously at me. "Or desired..." 

"Why?"

"Why for revenge of course. I live in the dark parts of his mind. Do you know how much of a living hell that is for me? I want him to pay!"

"Please, don't do this! Where is Mark? Lemme go!"

"Oh yes, I forget, you can neither hear nor see him like I can. Here."

With a wave of his hand a mirror materializes out of the fog that surrounds us in front of me. He walks over to me and stands behind my chair. I expect to see the monster in the mirror, but no... I see Mark hunched over me, body, twisted in pain, crying, and looking at me with more pain in his face than I had ever seen before. "I'm so sorry..." he mouths.  
This new being, Dark, snaps his fingers and now I can hear the awful sobs of Mark echoing all around me. Mark lifts his head.

"Jack, can you hear me?" He says suffering in his voice. Sweat poured down his face and all over his body.

"Yes I can, I'm here, don't worry babe, everything's going to be alright." I say trying to console him. Even though I, myself didn't think it were true.

"No, no no no it's not, it's not!" He mutters painfully as if he's insane. His eyes dart all around. It pained me to see him like this. As if he were going to fall apart. "Jack, don't listen to anything he says. Oh my god, ah I'm sorry I should have told you sooner, so much sooner. Should've w-warned y-you. Oh god no." 

"Warned me of what? Tell me now. What do I do?" I inquire, tears beginning to well in my eyes. 

"Of him! Jack, please, if I can regain control, run, as fast as you can, and as far as you can. Run so far, and don't look back. I'm so sorry. Please promise me, you get away as soon as possible?" He begged. 

"I will, I promise, just please tell me how to help you! Please!" I intended to do no such thing as leave him. The tears now fell down my face.

Dark turned my chair to face him.

Mark began yelling "NO! DONT YOU TOUCH HIM! DONT YOU FUCKING TOUCH HI-" he was cut off by another snap of Dark's fingers. Mark began trashing violently. 

"Face me." Dark said. "Face me!" He yelled.

"NEVER!" Was my reply. I continued to look at Mark.  
Dark lifted a hand to my chest, his fingers tips touching my collar bone. His hand began to scrunch up, pressing his claws into my tender flesh.

"FACE ME!" He repeated. I held my ground. He pressed harder, breaking my skin. I felt blood trail down my chest. 

"AH!" I winced in pain. He began to drag his hand across my chest, cutting deep, causing me to scream. As he passed over my heart, I felt something jump in my chest. What the hell was that? I struggled against my restraints to no avail. I look back at Mark in the mirror.  
"No, leave him alone! Jack! Oh god, I'm so sorry, I love you so much!" I saw him mouth, and as my vision went dark once again, I heard Dark grunt in pain, and saw the mirror shatter...

 

 

BEP 3

MARKS POV

I gasped for air. Was I back? Was it over? No, with him, it's never over. A headache pierced all my thoughts. I examined my hands. The claws were gone. Thank god. I glanced over to the shattered mirror. In the shards I saw Dark's sinister glare. "Fuck off." The black swirling smoke faded away and I saw I was in the basement. I look down at Jack. Four deep cuts ran through his now blood-soaked shirt over his ribcage. I ripped away the tattered remains of his shirt and make a tourniquet to stop the bleeding. Oh... So much blood... Still breathing though. I pulled of my shirt as well, ripping it up to tie it around his chest. I could feel Dark burning inside me.  
"Just a little while longer." I told myself. "Just until Jack is safe." I cut the restraints and lifted my lifeless boyfriend from the chair. I brought him up the stairs and laid him on the couch of the living room. Now to make sure that Dark can't hurt him again...

JACKS POV

Pain. So much pain. I sit up up quickly, breathing heavy.  
"Oh fock!" My focking chest! I look down and see a blend of Mark's and my shirt wrapped around my chest. I here a low grunting noise. I finally take in my surroundings for once. It's just our living room. At first I don't see him. A shirtless Mark... Or Dark, I can't tell, crumpled on the floor, slumped over, and breathing very heavy as if he were gasping for breath. Then I noticed them. The chains. The chains that wrapped around his body and restrained him to the staircase.  
"Mark?" I questioned cautiously. He began breathing heavier. I slowly got up, almost stumbling, and trudged over to either the man I loved or the monster I now knew to hate. I squatted down next to him. I slowly reached my hand out and gently touched his strong shoulder. He gasped and threw his head back in as if in pain, sucking air through his teeth sharply. He let out a guttural noise that I'd never heard from him before.

"Mark, are you alright? What do you need?" I question.

"P-please, get out of h-ere." He said, voice shakier than ever. "N-n-never look b-back. J-just g-go. P-p-please Jack. Y-you've gotta g-go." He begged. 

"I can't leave you here like this. Where's the key, we'll get these chains off and we'll... Well, we'll get help."

"No!" He hissed. I backed away in fear and he looked back at me with remorse.  
"I'm s-sorry I just c-can't-"  
He choked up in tears. 

"Hey, hey, it's going to be okay. We're going to get through this. I promise." I reassured him, rubbing gently up and down his shoulder and arm. He looked down, tears streaming down his face. 

"No, there's n-nothing you can d-do." He sobbed. I wasn't taking that for an answer. With utter seriousness I lifted his chin and took his head in my hands, making him look at me. 

"Mark Edward Fischbach, I am your boyfriend. You are going to make it, and I love you with all my heart. Just tell me how to help you." He looked into my eyes and began to smile before suddenly thrashing his head around. He grunted in pain, his whole body writhed under the chains. Then suddenly he stopped. He looked up slowly, eyes closed, and turned his head in my direction. His eyes flicked open, revealing black and red beneath.  
"No,no, no..." I mutter. I back away. He gives me a toothy sneer and with Mark's distorted voice says with a hiss,  
"Oh hey, there you are... I've missed you, Jack..."


	2. When Will The Nightmare Truly End? (er somethin like that, idk...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark is hiding something. Then everything is fine, or is it?
> 
> (That sounded bad and cheesy, I know... Sorry...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have the beps, so I figured, why not? Here's three more for today. Please leave feedback, but don't be douchebag... pls... I hope you enjoy!

BEP 4

JACKS POV

"So how've you been?" Dark says, as if catching up with an old friend. 

"Oh I'm fine an' dandy. Just a little scraped up, oh, and by the way, fuck you." I wanted him to know I wasn't afraid. You know, even though I totally was. And failing to hide it. Badly.

"Aw, is that any way to talk to a friend?" He said sarcasm in his tone and made a pouty face. "Why it's-a me, your best friend Mark." He said, a laugh rumbling through his body.

"I'm not your friend, and you're definitely not Mark, you asshole. Now if you don't mind, leave my boyfriend alone." I retorted.

"Oh all in good time, you will see the light. All in good time." He said clearly knowing something I didn't. 

"What the fock do ya mean you prick?" I questioned.

"Oh I've got big plans for ya, Jackaboy, big plans!"  
He said, with wonder in his voice, moving and rattling the chains that Mark had placed himself in.

"The fock you do. Now. Get. Out. Of. Him." I said with intensity. I wanted my love back, and I wanted him now.

"I see you haven't quite warmed up to me yet. Aw. Well good news, you won't have to for a while. I can tell you, you won't see me. At least for a little while. Like I said, big plans!"

"The fock are ya taking about? What plans?"

"You're gonna start noticing changes Jack. Within you. Just you wait. Mood swings, loss of memory, headaches, emptiness, you name it! I assure you. So in the meantime, have fun while I'm gone. Heheh. I know Mark wants to have some fun. Have you seen the way he looks at you? I've been in his mind and hoo boy, he wants to... Ah, never mind. Oh, and, uh by the way, the key is inside of the PC case if you were wondering. See you around." He said so matter of factly. Dark began to gasp and sputter.

"Wait! What the hell do you mean?! What are you talking about?! NO WAIT!" I yelled in confusion. 

Gasping for air, Dark said,  
"That's a secret. Heheh. After all *cough* I get oh so lonely..." He started cackling and wheezing.

"TELL ME DAMMIT!"

Mark's eyes began to regain their natural hues. He was still gasping for air. I scooted close to him, pulling his spasming body into my lap, wrapping an arm around his shirtless chest, and putting his head to my chest which hurt my scratches but honestly I couldn't care less. I just wanted to hold him close. Sweat was pouring off of him. He choked and sputtered, writhing on top of me, and knocking into the wounds on my chest, but that didn't matter now. I sat embracing him, rocking him back and forth, and stroking his hair, telling him, "It's gonna be okay Mark, just deep breaths, deep breaths, I've got you, I got you, stay calm. I love you so much, I'm here now, and I'm never letting you go..."

 

 

BEP 5

MARKS POV

"J- *COUGH* Jack!" I wheeze, feeling as if awaking from some horrible nightmare. At the same time wishing is were just a nightmare.

"I'm here, Mark, I'm here!" Jack held me tight in his lap. I leaned into him feeling the rising and falling of his chest as he breathed, and listening to his heartbeat. He was rocking me back and forth. It felt so soothing and I could've stayed there forever. He resumed stroking my hair. I regained control of my breathing.  
"Jack?"

"Yeah Mark?"

"I..." I didn't know how or why but-

"What is it?"

"I-I just don't feel him anymore."

"Wait really?"

"Yeah, he's almost gone. Just barely there. I haven't felt this in control in months!"

"You know what?" Jack said his voice slightly faltering. 

"What?"

"I'm glad."

We fell asleep there. My head on his chest his hand in my hair and arm across my bare chest. Later, I awoke to the sunlight. Jack wasn't there, but had put some blankets underneath and on top of me and a pillow for my head. I heard the sizzle of bacon and pancakes. I smelled coffee. My mouth began to water. I felt like I hadn't eaten I years. Jack limped into the room carrying a tray. He winced with every movement but still managed to give me a concerned smile. He backed up to the wall and slowly slid down it, drawing in breath in pain. 

"Jack are you okay?" I've been better. I made you breakfast." He said as he laid the tray in my lap. It was beautiful.

"How are you feeling?" he questioned.

"Fine. For the first time in a long time, I feel like I finally have the upper hand on Dark." And I truly did. It seemed ominous, but for the moment, I was grateful.  
I looked down at Jack's chest. "Oh shit, you need to get to a doctor. Go ahead leave me tell em it was a dog attack or something." 

"I'm not leaving you. Never." He said defiantly. 

"Jack, as much as it pains me to say it, you have to. I'm too dangerous." 

"An' I'm too stubborn. Not 'appenin'." He produced a key.

"No, Jack please don't you dare. I don't want to hurt you." I pleaded.

"You won't. I'm a big boy. I can handle meh self thank you very much." He started unlocking the locks, contrary to my protests. As soon as the last lock was released I back away from him.

"It's okay. He's gone now. Come on." He slowly stood up wincing in pain. Once, up, he offered me a hand. I accepted it gingerly and allowed him to help me up. I tried to take a step forward, but stumbled, and he caught me.

"Woah there, take it easy."

"Right back atcha." I said. He looked relieved to see that I was okay. He eagerly hugged me, despite the scratches on his chest. I stood there, and returned the hug. Resting my chin on his head, breathing in his scent, made me feel safe and calm. I shifted back and kissed him on the forehead. 

"Shall we go get patched up?" He suggested. 

"Yeah I think I'd like that...

 

 

 

 

BEP 6

MARKS POV

Jack in our shredded tshirts and I with a blanket around my shoulders, we walked to the bathroom. Where it all started. "You first." I told Jack. He jumped up onto the counter. I began to peel his makeshift blood-crusted bandage off. He winced in pain. "Sorry. Lemme know if it hurts too much."

"I will."

I continued peeling. He winced more. Eventually he gripped the edge of the counter top in pain. "Hey, I can stop."

"No, no keep going you're almost done anyways."

I finished pulling it off. I wet a rag to wash the blood off. "Jack, this is going to be a bitch."

"I'm ready." He bit down on a towel. I wiped the blood of in between the lines and began dabbing at the cuts. This made him yelp in pain. "Jack I really don't want to hurt you."

"I'm fine I promise you. It's gotta get clean." He closed his eyes waiting for me to continue. "Okay, if you're sure." I said. After cleaning the blood off,  
I put fresh white bandages on the cuts. "There we go. All better now." 

"Thanks doctor, but are you sure-"  
"SHUT UP, NURSE! I KNOW WHAT'S BEST!" I yelled.  
"That's mah boy!" He giggled.

"Jack?"

"Yeah, Mark?"

"I'm... I'm so sorry I didn't warn you about... Him... I never meant for you to... I was too scared... And I thought I had him under control and... And-" I began to break down and cry.

"Shhh..." He put his finger to my lip. "There's nothing you can do about it now so why worry? It's okay. I'm sure you had your reasons and I respect them." I sniffled, and began to regain my composure.

"I love you." I said nuzzling, his nose.

"I love you, too, ya big doof." He looked deeply bothered about something. "Uh, Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"When, uh, Dark was uh, well... Dark said that my shoving you caused him to be able to... Gah, I'm so sorry Mark...." He began to cry. I walked to the counter and drew him to me allowing him to lean into me and cry into my chest.

"It's not your fault. It was never your fault so don't you ever blame yourself. If anything," I gave him a smile, "I was the one who scared you in the first place."

"To be honest it was kind of a dick move though."

"Yeah, sorry about that." 

JACKS POV

How'd I get so lucky to have him? I have no idea. Leaning into his toned chest made me feel safe. Although... Ugh. Oh, what the hell? I feel sick. I think... Think I'm gonna... Everything's gone dark. Mark catches me from falling off the counter and I fall limp against his chest. I really need to stop passing out.

MARKS POV

"Jack?" Gah, not again! "Are you alright?" I shouldn't blame him, I thought to myself. He's had so much shit to process in so little time. I scoop him up in my arms admiring his cute sleeping self and lay him on the couch, covering him in the blanket around my shoulders. I'll have to watch him to make sure he's okay.  
I find a place on the couch at his feet, placing his legs over my thighs. I rub his shin gingerly. He looks so peaceful laying there. 

"Mmmmm..." He mumbles. Talking in his sleep. Cute.

"M-mmm-mark... Save m-me..." He says quietly.

"Jack?" I say, shaking him. "Jack! Wake up!"

"P-Please..." He groans, still in his sleeping state. 

"Jack! Jack! I'm here don't worry!" I say, grabbing and cradling his limp body.  
"I'm right here, I promise..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought. Cause right now, I have no idea if I'm good, or trash... I mean, I am trash, but you know what I mean. :P


	3. All in Good Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's not right with Jack...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go! I hope you enjoy!

BEP 7

JACKS POV

I blink my eyes open. I've just passed out. I must be dreaming. My heart races as I realize I'm back in the basement, restrained once again.  
"No... No please, not again, oh god no..." I mutter. I look around my environment, and notice one key difference between then and now. The smoke that swirled around the room was a sickly green. Out of the darkness I here a low giggle. Was that... Was that my voice? It sure as hell sounded like it, but deeper, more distorted. I look to my right into the smoke and see one green eye looking at me from the darkness. I look to my left and see two searing red dots staring at me. Dark's laugh echoes around the room. I hear the words he said to me before echo around me. "Just you wait..." Dark begins to cackle and I hear my distorted voice cackle with him, all around me. My heart starts to beat out of my chest, an ache begins pounding in my head.

"Oh, Mark, save me! Please!"

"Jack! Wake up!" I heard Mark's voice say. That was exactly what I was going to do. I fought against the blackness and opened my eyes to the concerned look of Mark. I sighed heavily. When will this nightmare end?

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine... Just a bad dream..." I smiled at him, trying to hide the fear in my eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Something pounded inside my head. "Yeah, don't worry about it, I promise..."

 

 

 

 

 

BEP 8 

MARKS POV

It had been weeks since then... Jack and I got back to our regular recording schedules, and Dark never made another appearance. Things were great, except for the occasional nightmare, but even they were few now. I faintly heard Jack scream, "In the next videoooo!" Heh. Even with the soundproof foam you could still hear the loud Irishman. I stirred at the chicken and dumplings I was preparing for him. They wouldn't be as good as Cracker Barrel's, but they'd have to do. I smile as I hear Jack's footsteps coming down the hall.

"Hey." He yawned running at his eyes sleepily. "What's this?" He said perking up at the feast before them. 

"Just a lil something I whipped up. Had a tiring recording?"

"Yeh, Haappy Wheeels takes a lot out o' ya. But sleep is for the weak and all that." He said. 

I laughed. "Now try my food, dammit, I wanna know if you like it or not."

"Okay, okay, don't hurt meh pls, Mark, I'll try the food." He joked. He lifted a spoonful to his mouth, and took a bite. Some curious and questioning tasting turning into satisfied chewing.

"Well?" I question, dying to know what he thinks. 

"Oh, I don't know..." He's teasing me... And I'm falling for it. "It was okay I guess..."

"You know you liked it."

"Nah... Mm... Nah." He said as he shoveled more into his mouth.

"Mm hmm, I see... I guess I'll just have to eat yours then..."

"NO! I mean, I guess I'll eat it." He laughed. We spent dinner talking about the latest games, and YouTube, and conventions. It was great. Once we finished, I picked up our bowls and placed them into the sink. Jack came up behind me and pecked at the tip of my ear my with his soft lips. I turned around to face him. He placed his lips on mine, making me give in to the kiss. He slightly giggled and grabbed my hand dragging me toward our bedroom. Oh boy... He opened the door and walked in. I turned to close it behind me. As I went to face him, he pushed me into the door. A little rough there, Jack, I thought. He started to kiss me, very roughly, dragging his hands up and down my body underneath my shirt. He began kissing my neck, leaving light, little bite marks down to my collar bone. He was extremely forceful and too eager. "Jack slow down, I don't really wanna-." He brought his lips to mine and stayed there until I could barely breath. I push him away gently. "Jack really..." He let me off the wall. "Thanks, I just don't want to tonight." I began to walk to the bathroom when he grabbed my shoulders firmly and pushed me into the bed on my back. "Jack, I mean it." He climbs on top of me, pinning my hands above my head. "Jack stop. Seriously." He ignored my protests and continued kissing me. I struggled underneath him. For as scrawny as he was, he sure was heavy and strong. His little nibbles started to get stronger. His nails started digging in to my wrists as I squirmed. He let go to remove his shirt, and I took this opportunity to shove him off of me and onto the floor. "Jack stop!" I yelled. With a blank expression, he stared at me from his position on the floor. He blinked a couple of times, emotion starting to return to his eyes. 

"Mark? What happened?"

"You don't know?"

"N-no... Last thing I remember is getting up to put my dish away. ARGH!" He clutched at his head.

"Jack are you okay?" What he just did melted away. He was hurt.

"I'm- mmf... I'm fine. Just a little headache." 

"Okay. If you're sure."

"So how did I end up here?" I didn't want to freak him out, as I freaked out as I was. 

"You kinda fell asleep after you ate. You were really tired remember? I was just carrying you in here, and I uh... Kinda dropped you... Oops..."

"Thas alright. I think Imma hit the hay." 

"Okay good night."

 

 

 

 

 

 

BEP 9

JACKS POV 

'I don't believe him one bit,' I thought as I laid there with him, feeling his warm breath on my neck. My headache wouldn't allow for sleep. I'd been having these headaches. And kept having moments where I'd forget what I was doing and not know how I'd gotten somewhere. I didn't want to worry Mark so I kept it to myself. But today was different. He was there when it happened. He looked afraid of me... So afraid. What did I do to him? I've found that I've become more impulsive. I get angry more easily. The pain in my head focuses behind my left eye. I took some more painkillers and slowly drifted off to sleep, and so they came. The nightmares. I was once again amidst the swirling green smoke. Wisps of smoke zipped around me, burning me as they moved over my skin. I see a figure glitching in and out of existence. Their back was to me. Eventually it settled on a green-haired form. It's hair looked radioactive, a green glow shining off of it.

"Jack..." It spoke. With a distorted version of my voice. 

"What are you?" I questioned.

"I am waiting." It replied. 

"Waiting fer what?" 

"I am waiting for his signal. I am waiting to be strong enough." 

"Strong enough for what? Tell me. Now." I demanded. 

"All in good time, Jackaboy... All in good time..."

MARKS POV  
He... He wasn't going to stop... I lay awake in bed, thinking over this evenings events. But he really didn't remember anything. How could he not? None of this made sense. He scared me. He almost hurt me. Maybe he was... Sleep walking? That makes no fucking sense. I have no idea. But I have to remember that he looked scared, too. He must've been telling the truth. But how...? I shouldn't worry now, I'm sure we'll talk more in the morning about it.

JACKS POV

Dark was suddenly standing there, facing me, next to the glowing figure.  
"Soon, Jack, soon." He reached up to place his hand on the figure's temple. The entity drew in breath sharply and began to cackle. Behind my left eye, there was a sharp burning pain, that drew a gurgling scream from me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time... ;)


	4. A Storm is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack can't control... Him... Anymore... Storm's a-coming...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad that some of you are enjoying this! Here's three more, relatively short bits, but we're getting there, I promise! I hope you enjoy, and remember, I love your feedback! Thank you!

BEP 10

Mark's POV

Jack began writhing next to me.  
"Jack! What's wrong?!"

"Y-you have- AGH! You've got- NNNGG!! TO GO!"  
Those last two words were distorted. 

"RUN!" He shouted out me. His face was scrunched in pain.

"Jack, I-"

"NOW!" He growled at me. There was something in his voice, it scared me. I scrambled off of the bed, receding into a corner. 

"Jack, what's going-"

"GET AWAY!" He screamed. What the hell is happening? He clutched at his left eye. Suddenly everything felt like it stopped. Jack sat there, hand at his head. I slowly stood up and crossed the room to him.  
"Jack?" He breathed deeply. He slowly lowered his hand to his lap, and his eyes were closed. I placed my fingers lightly on his shoulder. "Jack?" He lifted his head to me. Wait. What the hell? His left eye looked like it glowed green under his eyelid. I must be seeing things. His eyes flicked open. His right eye is the normal beautiful ocean blue. But... His other eye... The blue was still there... But the rest glowed green. His hair began shining with a radioactive glow.

"He told you to leave... Why didn't you listen?" A deeper and distorted version of Jack's voice inquired. A low giggle rumbled through his core. Before I knew it, he flew up, pushing me against the wall, his forearm against my throat. He pressed so hard, I could barely breathe, and his face was inches from mine. My vision went dark at the corners. I tried to push away, but his grip was like stone.

"Jack, please..." I croaked. 

"Heh. Sorry, bud, no Jack here. Now let me return what is yours." He pressed his cold lips into mine. I felt a dark energy transfer from his lips to my skin. An icy blackness came over my heart. No. It couldn't be... It was him... He was back... I fought against him, trying to hold him back.

"Oh no, don't fight it, Mark, it's going to be okay." Jack said, close to my face.

"Jack, what's- what's happening?"

"Oh... That's funny. I'm not Jack, dearest. You can call me Anti. Now, stop fighting him, let him take over."

"N-no!" But I couldn't do it. I went unconscious as Dark took over.

 

 

BEP 11

"Phew! That's much better." Dark said as he stretched, having to have kept quiet for weeks. "How are you?" He asked Anti.

"I feel great. Just one thing, am I always going to have this prick in my head yelling at me?"

"Oh, you mean, Jack? Yeah. Mark's begging me to let him go right now, but eventually you'll learn to tune him out."

"Good. I can't deal with his screamin' forever."

"Anti?"

"Yeah?"

"I've waited so long for this." Dark said as he pushed Anti backwards onto the bed.

"A little eager there, huh?" Anti laughed.

"Look who's talking. That little display of yours this afternoon?"

"Heh. Guilty."

"Now, where were we?" Dark growled as he climbed on top of Anti.

 

Mark's POV

That's why I couldn't feel him... Dark... He was in Jack. And this Anti? Was he Jack's Dark? Did Dark do this to him? The smoke swirled around me. I was stuck inside my own mind once again. My own personal hellscape. With no escape. Agh! My head! I slammed my eyes shut and saw visions of a scared Jack, his eyes darting all over the place. "MARK!" He screamed. I could feel his fear. He felt as I did the first time Dark took over. I blinked my eyes open. The pain subsided. What was that? Were our brains connected somehow?

Jack's POV

Where am I? What's happening? Every time I close my eyes, I see Dark leaning over me. I'm so scared. I feel another presence in this place. It feels nice, warm, and familiar. Strange to feel that in a place that was anything but. The area around me started glowing green. What the hell? In the distance I could see a faint glow. 

Mark's POV

I see a green glow in the distance. The air around me glowed red. I felt like I needed to go near the light. It felt like safety and warmth, not a common staple in my mind. I begin to trudge towards it. It looks to be moving towards me as well. Eventually I can make out a figure in the green. Is that...? Is that Jack...? It is! I start to move faster, and break out into a sprint. Soon he recognizes me, and begins running. We slam into each other, I grip him tight, not wanting to lose him ever again. 

"Mark? What is this place?" He whimpered into my chest.

"I don't know. I've always thought of it as a holding cell. A horrid place to be held until I could regain control. But you're here? I don't know. This is all so fucked up."

"Oh, God." He began to cry and sank in my arms. "I should've told you. I should've said something... Anything..."

"Hey, it's okay. Trust me, I can relate." I lifted his face to look at me. 

"What do we do?" Jack questioned, tears in his eyes. I thought for a moment.

"We fight."

 

 

 

BEP 12

Jack's POV

"Fight? How the hell do we fight this?" I asked. Mark must be crazy. I didn't see any way to fight. 

"Well, I've had years of practice, you've had five minutes, but..." He raised his hands palms up to his sides. A red flame appeared in his left hand, a sword in his right.

"What the fock? But, how did you...? What the hell?"

"Well, if you think about it, we're in our own minds. If you can think it up, it can be real in here. But it's super fuckin hard to do and learn. So let's begin." He said, determination in his eyes.

_____________________________  
"Mmf... Dark..." Anti groaned. Dark kissed and nibbled on his neck. Anti stroked the side of Dark's face. Dark abruptly got up and began to remove his shirt, revealing his toned, muscular abdomen, and Anti did the same. Dark pushed Anti back down and began to roughly rip off Anti's pants, deeply kissing him at the same time. Dark paused to remove his own pants, and went right back to Anti. Their kisses were long and deep, and their breathing rushed. Anti rolled Dark over so he was underneath him now. Anti planted kisses all down Dark's neck, reaching his collarbone, making a long, deep moan escape Dark's lips. Dark forced Anti underneath him again and resumed kissing him. 

"Too long..." Dark mumbled on Anti's skin.

"The waiting is over." Anti said, gripping Dark's hair, pulling his head up to look at him. Dark went back up to Anti's mouth and continued kissing him.  
_____________________________

Mark's POV 

"This won't be easy."

"I know."

"It's going to take a lot of energy."

"I know. I'm ready." Jack stated firmly.

"Okay, just think of a weapon, be it fire, a sword, a bow, a spear..." Jack's face crinkled in concentration. A slight glow flickered from his hand. Soon, a heavy blaze emitted from it.

"Very good, Jack. You're doing great. Now steady, steady. Just think of some other weapon, anything at all. Just don't overdo it, okay?" Jack staggered in concentration. I went to support him.

"No." He said. "I need to do this myself."

I saw something materializing out of the smoke. Jack was focusing extremely hard. Suddenly, the smoke hardened into a crossbow. It suited him well.

"That's pretty badass, now let's get to work..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo... Things are happening! I hope you liked it, and I should have three more bits up later today! See you later!


	5. Oh, Won't You Stay With Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm arrives, and all hell breaks loose... Will Mark and Jack be able to defeat their darker selves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO. Things get a little... Phew! In this chapter... My apologies... If you've stayed reading this far, thank you! It so interesting to see my first fic getting this much attention. (even though it's not as much as others, but it's a lot to me!) I'd love to hear your feedback on this chapter in particular... Enjoy!

BEP 13

Mark's POV

"Now what to we do?" Jack asks.

"Now we summon them."

"Summon them?! Here?!" Jack said, fear in his voice.

"It'll be alright. I promise. We're going to fight long and hard. And now maybe that you're here to help, we can finally put an end to them."

"Okay tell me what to do." Jack said, sureness in his voice.

Jack's POV

I was terrified. Who could blame me? But I wanted this nightmare to end. 

"The summoning process is painful and involves a bit of blood. Or a lot. I don't know what yours is, but you need to draw a symbol that is significant in your life. In blood. Your own, to be specific." 

"Sounds like fun." Yeah, right. Mark produced a small dagger out of the air. He slipped it into his palm, wincing in pain. Eh, that looks... Egh... He pulls the blade from his hand, it now freshly coated with his blood. *gulp* He puts his thumb to the cut, and begins to paint something on the ground. I pick up the dagger and look at it.

"It's the only way Jack."

"I know, I just... I don't know what symbol... Maybe..." An idea popped into my head. I made a small cut in my palm. Oh, yeah, that's a bit of a sting. Ouch. And I begin painting. When I'm finished, I stand to admire our work. I look down at my bloody doodle. Never in a million years did I think I'd use the words "bloody" and "doodle" in the same sentence. It was a circle inside of another circle with a small tail extending off of it.

"You chose Sam." Mark said, smiling. I look over at Mark's painting. Two connected swooshes. A Warfstache. I laugh to myself.

"Now, when we do this, all hell breaks loose."

"Got it. Should be fun times, right?" I say jokingly. 

"Oh, yeah. If death and uh more death are your idea of fun." 

"The death of them, not us right?" 

"Yeah, hopefully."

"So now what do we do?"

"Well, as soon as we touch these symbols, Dark and... Anti... Will be pulled inside here with us. Then we fight until we win."

"Okay. Mark? You know so much of what to do. How often did this happen to you?"

"Oh, this was a typical Saturday for me once."

"I'm- I'm so sorry. No one should have to go through this. I-" I walked over and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, it's okay. I've learned to cope. I'm fine. Now let's put them to rest, what do you say?" 

"Sounds like a plan."

"Ready, set, go." Mark said. We placed our bloodied hands on the images. The blood lines we'd made started to glow and burn. The time had come. Two streams of smoke swirled around us. They came to rest in front of us. The smoke materialized into Dark and Anti. Dark started to speak, sounding mildly annoyed.  
"We were in the middle of something, boys." He sighed. "Welp, here we go, I guess..."

 

 

 

 

 

BEP 14

Jack's POV

Just like we practiced. I made the flame and the crossbow appear.

"Just pretend you're in a video game, huh?" I said to Mark. 

"Yeah... Pretty much." He said as he readied his weapons. His sword glinted in the light of his flame. I look back over at Dark and Anti. They both have fire hovering over their hands. I lift my crossbow towards Anti. I fired... I missed... The arrow whizzed passed Anti's head. Damn that's embarrassing. He laughed. 

"Nice try, Jackaboy." Anti hissed. 

"Take it easy, focus. Deep breath in, aim. Deep breath out, fire." Mark whispered to me, reassuringly. Okay, okay, I can do this. Deep breath in, aim... Deep breath out... Fire. The arrow lodges in Anti's shoulder. He winced. He lifted his hand up to his shoulder, gripped the shaft of the arrow, and ripped it out. 

"Ooh. Good one. But you'll have to be better than that."

"NOW!" Mark yelled. I focused all of my energy into my flame, arched back to throw it, alongside Mark, and launched it towards our darker selves. They were consumed in flames. I could faintly hear their screams over the roar of the fire. Eventually the flames died down. Dark and Anti looked slightly singed. Damn it. I fired again, and hit Anti in the leg. He fell to the ground. Why weren't they trying to hurt us? Mark darted towards Dark and plunged his sword into his side. Mark stepped back. Blood dribbled from Dark's mouth. 

"Ooh, that stings." He growled. He thrust his hand in the air, and Mark went sliding backward. He was still standing. Good. Anti hurtled fire at me, and I narrowly dodged it. I felt the heat as it whizzed past my face. I hope I still have eyebrows after this. I shot at him once more. The arrow lodged in his heart. I threw fire which caught on the end of the arrow and traveled down the shaft to Anti's chest. He shouted in pain and collapsed on the floor. Where the arrow hit began to radiate light. Blood spurted out of his mouth. 

"Well... It was fun while it lasted..." He struggled to say. He yelled and faced the sky. The light near his heart left his body and faded out into the air. He collapsed.

"How could you?" Dark snarled. "He was all I wanted and you took him away from me." Dark knelt next to my dead counterpart. He looked up and glared at me. He stood and began to walk towards me. Blood ran down his chin, and fire emitted from his hand. 

"JACK! NO!" In a flash, Mark darted in front of me, and Dark's flame collided with his chest. Mark fell to the ground. 

"NO!" I screamed. I shot an arrow at Dark. It lodged deep in his neck. He fell to the ground. I rushed to Mark. Phew, there was still a pulse but it was so faint. I pulled him into my lap, my right arm supporting his neck, my left resting on the side of his face. 

"Mark, you're gonna be okay, it's going to be alright." I began to cry.

"Jack..." Mark wheezed. "I love-" His head fell. I laid his lifeless body on the ground. My blood boiled. Hot tears ran down my face. 

Dark looked at me with a sinister grin. "You took what I loved. Now I've taken him." He began to laugh, intensifying into a cackle.

 

 

 

 

 

 

BEP 15

Jack's POV

Dark paced around me. There was only one thought on my mind. 

"Oh, no, poor Jack is all alone now." I glared at him. "What are you going to do about it? I'm so much stronger than Anti. Mark's been at this for years, you've had ten minutes. You made him weaker. He jumped out to save you after all. You have no chance at beating me." Every word he said enraged me. This wasn't happening. I looked back at my love, now deceased, and then faced Dark. 

"Ooh, someone's getting feisty, huh?"

"Shut up." I mumbled. 

"What was that?"

"Shut. The fuck. Up." I stated firmly.

"Ooh, I'm so scared. Are you gonna tell my mommy next?" One thought burned in my mind. I began to walk towards Dark. He laughed.

"What, you think you have an actual chance at beating me? You? You've got to be joking."

I lifted my gaze to him.

"I'm not letting you get away with this, you motherfucker." 

I went mad. I threw a flame at him. He barely flinched. I shot at him. Over and over. 

"Ha. That tickles, Jack." I hurled more fire. As I passed Mark, my heart sank, he looked so mangled laying there, his chest was charred and bloody. I picked up his sword and looked at it in my hand. 

"Well what are you going to do with that toothpick, huh?" I concentrated hard. The sword began to shine. Soon, green flames flickered all over the sword.

"Nice little light show you got going on there." I lunged towards him, plunging the flaming metal into his heart. He gasped. Had I actually hurt him this time? I held a flame in my hand and thrust it into his face. He screamed. I kicked him down, the sword sliding out of him, still on fire, despite being blood soaked. I pressed my foot into his throat. He began to wheeze. 

"Damn..." He croaked. "This... This energy coming off of you... It's a lot more powerful than I thought... It's strange..." I had decided what it was.

"It's called love. And it will always be stronger, always be more powerful than you will ever be." I stated coldly. I raised the sword high above my head.

"One more thing, Jack..." Dark wheezed. "It's been... Interesting..."

I drove the sword straight into his heart. A spectacle the same as with Anti occurred. Dark let out a scream and his chest began to glow red. But this time the light left him with more intensity, throwing me onto my back. The light practically exploded and I had to shield my eyes. The light subsided and I saw the charred form of Dark on the ground. Was it over? I looked around, and my gaze lands on Mark. I run over to him, collapsing on the ground next to him. His eyes are open, the look of fear, protection, and defiance still in his eyes. I close them lightly.

"No no no no..." I mutter. I run my fingers through his hair. "Please... Please come back to me..." I begged. "I-I love you... So much..." My face fell, as tears ran down my face, I collapsed on his chest. The sobbing rattles my entire body. It won't stop. My entire form is convulsing with every breath. I can't control my breathing. 

"MAAARRRRRRK!" I scream into the air. I sounded primal. Never had I heard that noise escape my lips. It was the sound of pure heartbreak. I looked at Mark's face. I brushed the side of it gently with my hand. "It's not fair. It's not fair. This shouldn't have happened. Oh god, why did you jump out in front of me? Why...?" My voice broke...

 

"Why did you leave me alone?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUAHAHA! I'm a horrible person... Apologies... Anyways, I'll have the last two (I think) bits up later! Remember, your comments are much appreciated! Tell me what you thought! :) Ps. Did anyone catch the small Game Grumps reference? :)))


	6. Come Back To Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anything is possible...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an extremely small update, just to taunt you! I'm sorry... Enjoy!

BEP 15.5

Jack's POV

My entire world was crashing down around me. The tears flowed down my face. I pulled back to look down at him. Why did this have to happen? My love was gone. Taken from me. Just like that. I lightly kissed his forehead, and lifted my head. What the hell? The places where my tears fell glowed green under his skin. I grazed the strange tear stains with my hand. His skin felt warm underneath. 

'If you can think it up, it can be real in here...' I muttered the words Mark said to me before all of this tragedy had happened. I thought, and I thought hard. My hands started to glow green. The light grew in intensity as I concentrated. Green flames wisped around my hands, and soon turned into roaring flames. The spots where my tears had landed glowed brighter as well. I used every fiber of my being for this. I hovered my left hand over his heart and my right over his head. 

"Come back to me..." I whispered as I placed my hands on him. Light exploded from where we connected. My eyes slammed shut as the light consumed us... 

It was blinding...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have the rest up anywhere from in a few minutes, to a few hours. See you later!!! EEEE! Comments and kudos are welcome!


	7. All's Well That Ends Well...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for my previous actions... Now here it is! I've pretty much finished it up. I don't really know what else to do from here, but it feels... Unfinished... Idk, just hope you like it!

BEP 16

The light faded. I opened my eyes. We were back in our room. Thank god, I thought. The fuck? I'm in my underwear... What- Why- Oooooohhhhhh.... Dark did say they were in the middle of something... Ew... I look over and see a figure collapsed next to me. 

"MARK!" I rushed to be next to him, glad to hear his breath even if it was shallow. I pulled him to me, cradling him.  
"It's okay, I've got you now. I've got you... And I'm never letting go.... Ever again." I said. I got to work. I laid him flat and covered him up, supporting his head with a few pillows. I went to the bathroom and wet a rag with cool water. I pulled up a chair next to him, and gently rubbed his forehead with the rag. I search under the sheets and found his hand. His warm, alive hand, and gripped it tight. It was pouring outside. Lightning flashed and thunder crashed. I sat there awake, all night. Holding his hand to my lips. Hoping and praying he'd wake up. 

"Come on, don't give out on me now. Not now. After all that we've been through, please, not now..." I practically begged. He shifted a little. "Mark? Can you hear me? Please, wake up." My voice cracked. 

"Mmf..." He groaned. He seemed like he was trying to talk. His eyes fluttered open slightly. 

"Take it easy, Mark, I'm here. It's Jack. I'm right here." I sat next to him, holding his hand and stroking his red hair. 

"Jack..." He struggled to say. "Jack." He said, a little stronger. "Jack!" He yelled, flying up. "Jack, where is he? Did he hurt you? Oh my god... Oh god..." 

"Hey, hey, everything's okay. They're gone now, I promise. Please, calm down. You're gonna be fine." 

"Oh god..." He sighed. He grunted in pain and clutched at his chest.

"Hey, slow down. Take it easy. You're not exactly in fine working condition at the moment." I pressed him back down into the bed. I climbed over him and laid next to him. I put my arm over him, and gingerly stroked his arm. He slowly turned towards me, looking into my eyes with his beautiful brown eyes. He lifts his hand to gently stroke the side of my face. He felt so warm. So warm compared to the cold, lifelessness of before... 

"It's finally over..." He whispered.

"Yeah..." I replied. Frankly, I didn't know what the hell to say.

"What happened? All I remember is running and-"

"It doesn't matter now." I cut him off. The pain of that memory was too strong to bear. "All that matters is your alive and well."

"Why wouldn't I be alive?" He questioned. Acting as if, 'I'm Markiplier, I don't die, or get scared! Ever!'

"No reason..." I said,brushing it off, and hoping to change the subject.

"Mark?" "Jack?" We said at the same time. 

"You first." Mark said.

"I'm just... I'm... I love you." I found the words.

"I love you, too." He said as he traced my jawline with his finger.

I sat up. He did the same, but grunted and held his chest as he did so.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, just not tired I guess." He put his arm over my shoulder. I turned towards him and wrapped my arms around him. I began to cry and he sensed my shuddering. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, pulling me in and allowing me to put my knees on either side of his hips. I held onto his neck, and he held me, hands placed at my lower back to keep me from falling off of his lap. I buried my head in his neck.

"What is wrong?" He questioned again, a bit more demanding.

"I... I just don't want... I don't want to lose you again!" I exploded. I couldn't hold back anymore. I buried my face deeper into his chest.

"Lose me? You never did lose me." He slightly chuckled, but there was worry in his voice.

"Yes, I did." I sobbed into him.

"What are you talking about?" He said, thinking I were crazy.

"You..." I began, but hesitated.

"What?"

"Ugh, you died!" I sobbed, unable to control myself anymore.

"What are you talking about?"

"You jumped out in front of me... Dark... I-I saw the life leave your eyes.... Felt the warmth leave your skin... It was the worst feeling in the world..."

"What?" He pulled back and stared at my face. "How am I here?"

"I... I don't know... Revived you somehow... There was this light. It took everything I had..." I choked up. Mark lifted my face to his. He grabbed my hand and put it to his muscular chest, over his heart. I felt his heart beating strong under his hand, it was comforting.

"You feel that? Jack, I'm here, I'm alive, and I'm never leaving. Ever." He kissed my lips lightly. He lifted his hands to my face and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I know it's just, I don't want to feel like that. Ever again."

"Trust me, neither do I. I mean, I don't quite remember it, but being dead must've sucked." He joked. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

We sat in each other's embrace. I breathed in his scent. It smelt like home and safety. He lightly kissed my forehead. I looked up at him and pecked at his lips. He grabbed onto me and dragged us down to lay on the bed. I stared into his eyes. They were beautiful. I was finally tired. I rolled over and backed into Mark, perfectly cupped by his body. He stroked my arm. I felt his warm breath on my neck. 

"Mark?"

"Yeah, Jack?" He said sleepily.

"I was thinking..."

"Yeah?"

"How the hell are we going to explain this absence to our subscribers?"

"Ah..." He started. "Honestly...? I've no fucking idea..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAS THAT GOOD? I'VE NO FUCKING IDEA! Sorry... Aannnywaayss, what I said earlier about it feeling... Lacking? I guess... Anyways, please lemme know if you are satisfied with the ending, and if not, what other things I could add! Thanks for reading! I'm currently working on another fic, and I've gotten pretty far. You can expect to see it soon, it just depends on whether or not you think this is unfinished! Thanks again for all the kudos, and for checking out this story! I didn't expect anyone to see my first one for a long time! Thank you all! Septiplier away! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Please let me know! I should update soon.


End file.
